mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shigure Ninomiya/Relationships
Here is the list of Shigure Ninomiya's relationship with the other characters in Mikagura School Suite series. Relationships Eruna Ichinomiya :Eruna is Shigure's cousin as well as his childhood friend. He really likes Eruna and dotes her very much. Although Eruna is clearly not interested in him that way, he always believe that Eruna's actions represent her love for him (such as when Eruna punches him in the gut, he assumes it as a 'Punch of Love'). He also demands to be called as onii-chan (lit. big brother) by her only to get rejected. It is later revealed that Shigure really likes it when Eruna smiles, so that's why he tends to act silly in front of her, give her presents, make small parties for her and invite her friends to join it. Although she is sometimes embarrassed by his behavior, she does admit that it's only him who knows her the best ever since they were young, even giving him birthday presents in return (albeit in a tsundere way), and there are times when both are in good terms. Kyoma Kuzuryuu :Shigure has known Kyoma for quite a long time ever since they were in the same school before being transferred to Mikagura Academy. They met in an opposition battle and quickly became friends after their battle resulted in draw. Knowing that Kyoma is club-less, Shigure was willing to share his room with him (since it was too spacious for himself). He was also willing to listen all of Kyoma's problems. But one day, Kyoma changed and he started to have suspicious opinions regarding Shigure before transferring to Mikagura. Although both are in Mikagura now and sometimes engage in conversations, it's not as friendly as when they were close. Seisa Mikagura :Both are representatives of their respective clubs and seems to be in good relations. Both also seem close along with Kyoma as they were used to be in a same grade and sometimes do the business regarding school via phone. Bimii :Shigure seems to know Bimii quite well and vice versa. Both of them are noted to have a vast knowledge regarding the Academy and even the sister school, where Shigure used to attend. Knowing Shigure is also strong in battle, sometimes Bimii calls him for his assistance during sparring battle and asks him to be a guest coach for Eruna and Otone. Yuto Akama :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. They usually meet at the parties held by Eruna or bump into each other in events. Knowing that Yuto is also Eruna's friend, Shigure sometimes invites her to parties that he makes for Eruna. Asuhi Imizu :Shigure knows Asuhi since he was sometimes a topic of Mikagura Newspaper Club articles from his time in the Mikagura Junior High. Asuhi himself is a fan of Shigure since he was on junior high. Himi Yasaka :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. They also worked together as committee members for the Treasure Hunt Event. Knowing that Himi is also Eruna's friend, Shigure sometimes invites her to parties that he makes for Eruna. Sadamatsu Minatogawa :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. Sadamatsu was really happy when he got interviewed by him in the Rookie Battle event, but it turned out that Shigure only pointed the microphones to the wrong person due to not wearing glasses (he supposedly should interview Otone), making him sad. Otone Fujishiro :Although Otone was quite hard to deal due to her dual persona, later Shigure acknowledges her as one of Eruna's friend. Otone herself, although she doesn't have personal grudge towards him, however she does admit that Shigure's behavior (especially towards Eruna) is disgusting, to the point she calls him as 'senior with perverted face' and referring to one of his belonging as trash. Hasumi Twins :Both admire him a lot to the point he called him as Shigure-sama. They also seem despised his relationship with Eruna due to their blood relation, as they believe that their bond with Shigure is stronger than his bond to her. Eruna's Mom :Due to their resemblance, he has been mistaken her for Eruna once (due to not wearing glasses at that time) and confessed his love to her, much to her shock. Category:Relationship Category:Subpages